Struggling to Breathe
by Redmaui
Summary: It's a struggle to breathe sometimes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The library was quiet and dimly lit. Hermione sat, her legs curled underneath, in a large plush chair. Her eyes slowly skimmed the pages of her book. Her wand lay on the end table to her left. She snuggled deeper into the chair. She enjoyed the quiet at Grimmauld Place. Suddenly a door creaked, interrupting her reading. Glancing around the room, she noticed a closet door had swung open. Silently growling, Hermione pushed herself out of her plush seat and walked toward the offending door. She reached for the door handle, but never made it.

Suddenly her body pitched forward into the darkness of the closet. The door abruptly shut on her. Climbing the feet, Hermione pressed her hands to the door. She hated the dark and enclosed spaces. Wrestling to find the doorknob, she turned it sharply. Nothing happened. Trying again, Hermione received the same result. "LET ME OUT" she screamed at the door. Her breathing became erratic. Suddenly, she heard voices on the other side of the door. Then, she heard laughter. Harry, Ron, and the good for nothing twins were laughing at her.

Hermione pounded on the wooden door. "LET ME OUT, YOU GUYS".

"No" She heard an answer through the door

Pulling sharply the doorknob, tears began to sting her eyes. "OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW. I MEAN IT. LET ME OUT" The darkness seemed to caress her skin, invaded her nose. She couldn't breathe. Clawing at the door, she heard more laughter.

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT" She shouted at her so called friends. Clutching her throat, she cried one last time. "LET ME OUT" Dropping to her knees, the tears began to flow down her cheeks. 'I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Can't breathe."

The door, unexpectedly opened. Hermione plunged herself out into the library, were the culprits stood along with Sirius, Remus and a very angry Molly Weasley. Hermione ran passed all of them towards the kitchen.

Finding a discard paper bag, Hermione quickly crinkled it up to her mouth and began breathing into it. She heard footsteps quickly approach her; she dropped to the floor, placing her head against a cupboard door.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione." Molly lifted up her skirts and joined the brown-haired girl on the floor. Looking over shoulder, she narrowed her eyes. "YOU FOUR, upstairs NOW. I will be up there in couple minutes." Molly watched the four boys dropped their heads and head up the stairs.

"Dear, are you alright?" Molly returned her attention back the young witch.

Breathing twice more in the paper bag, she dropped her hand. "Now I am" She gave a weak smile to the occupants the kitchen.

"'Mione, would you like something to drink?" Remus offered his hand to help her off the floor.

Hermione shook her head no the both. "I couldn't breathe inside that closet. I hate enclosed spaces. Hate them."

" 'Mione, sweetheart. Let's get off the floor. It's cold" Sirius pleaded with the girl.

"Please, just let me stay here for a couple minutes" Hermione asked. Molly placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. Climbing off the floor, Molly straightened her robes. "Now, I'm off the deal out some punishment." Swiftly, she left the room.

Hermione looked between Sirius and Remus's faces. "I hope she doesn't punish them too severely. I know it was a joke. But, I'm still waiting to laugh.

TBC Please review


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews: SiriuslyBwitched and brainDamage089_

Later that evening, Hermione forgave the boys for their childish prank. Molly was still scowling after 4 hours.

"Stupid prank…raised them better than that….brats..." she went along making dinner, muttering under her breathe.

Hermione smiled, while scooping a forkful of veggies into her mouth. The boys turned red with embarrassment. 'Serves them right' Hermione thought, casually glancing at Sirius at the end of the table. He was deep in conversation with Remus.

Clearing off her plate, she asked to be excused. Toddling up the stairs, she noticed Kreacher; the Black's old house-elf; muttering to his dead mistress.

"Hello Kreacher." Hermione said politely.

The house-elf turned slowly and blinked rapidly at the young girl. "The Mudblood speaks to Kreacher."

Hermione set her jaw square. She heard noise from behind the curtain and decided to move on. Kreacher's elderly eyes followed the young girl up the stairs.

"_Filthy creatures that roam my house, sleep in my beds, and eat off my china. Mudbloods and half-breeds, traitors. Help me Kreacher."_

"Anything, Mistress" Kreacher dark eyes twinkled in the dark hallway.

Hermione quickly throw off her clothes and pour more oil into her bathwater. Stepping into the deep tub, she smiled as the warm water wrapped around her body. Taking a deep breathe, she dropped her head down into the water. Lifting her head back out of the water, Hermione brushed the oily water out of her eyes.

"Hermione" a voice said from behind her.

Twisting her head around, she found the door wide open and the doorway empty. 'I swear I heard someone say my name.' Hermione said. Glancing around for her wand, Hermione climbed out of the tub and towards the open door. Grabbing a towel, she hastily wrapped it around herself. 'You're being silly, Hermione' Shaking her head and scolding herself, she reached to close the door.

"Hermione"

She shrieked and swung her fist. She felt it connect with something hard. She heard swearing and growling.


End file.
